


This Simple Phrase

by Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Dancing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Shower Sex, Snow, skinny!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s standing in the living room with his arms crossed, glaring at the TV so hard Sam’s surprised it hasn’t burst into flames yet. </p><p>Sam sighs from his place on the couch, “Steve, if you stare at that thing any harder one of two things is going to happen: you’ll go even more blind, or you’ll manage to break the TV. Please don’t do either of them. Come sit down.” </p><p>Steve’s arms fall to his sides, but all he does is whip himself around long enough to grumble, “I’m not blind!” before he’s back watching the TV again. </p><p>It’s three days before Christmas and there’s a blizzard outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Simple Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's August. I have no shame.

Steve’s standing in the living room with his arms crossed, glaring at the TV so hard Sam’s surprised it hasn’t burst into flames yet. 

Sam sighs from his place on the couch, “Steve, if you stare at that thing any harder one of two things is going to happen: you’ll go even more blind, or you’ll manage to break the TV. Please don’t do either of them. Come sit down.” 

Steve’s arms fall to his sides, but all he does is whip himself around long enough to grumble, “I’m not blind!” before he’s back watching the TV again. 

It’s three days before Christmas and there’s a blizzard outside. Tomorrow is the last work day for both Sam and Steve before they go on break for the holiday. The past few weeks have been hectic as hell. There’s always an added layer of business around the holidays that Sam’s never appreciated. 

The past few years, Sam and Steve had found themselves enveloped in a whirlwind around Christmas time. They had been both college students and retail employees (at different stores), trying to finish all their homework and exams while working as many hours as humanly possible. They had also spent Christmas apart, going home to their respective families and exchanging gifts a few days later. This year, after graduation, Sam and Steve had moved into a little apartment in Brooklyn together. About a month ago now Steve had turned to Sam and said, “Hey! Let’s host Christmas for our moms!” Sam had agreed. It sounded nice. It was nice, before Steve had managed to work himself into an absolute tizzy over it. Between his work and trying to plan and decorate to host a Christmas party Sam doesn’t think Steve’s sat down in two weeks. 

In fact, he’s still not sitting down when Sam hears the newscaster say, “This just in. The MTA has shut down all trains and buses until further notice due to large amounts of snow.”

Steve throws his hands up and growls. 

Sam laughs, because even though it drives Steve insane, Sam thinks that he’s adorable when he’s cranky. He says, “Yay! Snow Day!” 

Steve turns around and glares at him, pouting a little, “I’m going to work! I have a deadline!”

“Steve, you know that your office will be closed tomorrow.” Sam reasons.

“Well even if it is I’m still going.” Steve crosses his arms. It makes Sam smile.

“Yeah?” Sam raises an eyebrow at him, amused. “You gonna walk to Manhattan?”

Steve glares at him even harder. “Yes.” Then he stomps his cute little self over to the window to peek at the snow falling outside. He peels back the curtains then visibly sags when he sees the amount of snow outside. “Okay, maybe not.” Then he gives a huge sigh and does something Sam hasn’t seen him do in weeks; sits himself down right next to Sam on the couch.

“Whoa, hey! There he is!” Sam says, grinning big and stupid at his boyfriend before pulling him close. Steve rests his head on Sam’s shoulder and smiles despite himself. 

He tips his head up to look at Sam all big blue eyes behind his brown tortoise shell glasses, “Hi,” he says, all sweet.

Sam says, “Hi.” Then gives Steve a little kiss. “So we’re snowed in.”

Steve sighs, “Yup.” Then he wrinkles his nose. “Do we have any food? I was planning on going shopping after work today.”

Sam groans. “Uh, I don’t think so. Maybe some pasta, maybe Mac and Cheese. Good enough, right?” Then he gets an idea. “Hey! We should go walk over to the corner store down the street and get some hot chocolate.”

Steve wrinkles his nose, “It’s cold.”

Sam laughs and pulls Steve over so that he’s in Sam’s lap. Steve groans like he’s all annoyed but Sam knows he loves it more than anything when Sam does stuff like that. “All this from the guy who was going to walk to Manhattan tomorrow morning.” He whispers, rubbing his nose against Steve’s. 

Steve’s cheeks flush, their close proximity affecting him. “Shush.” he boops Sam’s nose with his pointer finger. “Okay, let’s go get hot chocolate.”

The two of them bundle up appropriately. Sam wears his thick boots, two pairs of sweatpants, a shirt, sweatshirt, coat, hat and gloves. The snow looks pretty packed in and should be up to his shins by now. Steve’s dressed similarly and is pulling his red beanie over his blonde fluffy hair while looking out the window, probably dreading walking in knee-deep snow. 

They make their way down to the street and it takes both of them pushing on the front door to their building for it to open enough for them to squeeze out. 

Steve takes a few steps in the deep snow then stops, already looking defeated. “This was a terrible idea.” he whines. 

Sam smiles and wraps his gloved hand around Steve’s. “Come on. You’ll thank me when we’re nice and warm with our hot chocolate.” 

With only a little more grumbling from Steve and some actual physical pulling from Sam they make it to the little corner store. When they walk in Steve’s glasses automatically fog up from the temperature change, making them both laugh. They buy a box of hot chocolate, some milk and some snacks- just in case, then start the walk back home. 

They walk a little slower this time, the snow has managed to get even deeper. It reaches almost to Steve's thighs now. The slower pace allows Sam to take in the beauty of the snowy night. It looks absolutely magical. Everything Is blanketed in soft white snowflakes. There are Christmas lights twinkling on almost every building. They look soft and distant with the snow covering them- like stars. There’s a lack of noise that you almost never hear in Brooklyn, with everyone taking refuge in their warm homes for the storm. Sam feels overcome by the beauty of it and how darned cute Steve looks in his red beanie with almost half of his body obscured by snow. Sam bends down and gets a handful of snow. He crunches it into a ball in his glove. Then he smiles to himself. 

“Baby,” Sam calls out to Steve, who’s managed to get a few paces ahead of Sam. 

Steve turns around. His nose is red from the cold and his cheeks a little windburned. Sam thinks he looks beautiful. He throws the snowball at him anyway. It doesn't quite make its mark and hits Steve in the left shoulder. Steve squeaks, completely undignified and yells, “You're gonna get it now!” He leans down and grabs a handful for snow for himself as quickly as he can. Sam does the same, arming himself with a hastily made snowball. Steve strikes first- hitting Sam in the hat when he's still bent over gathering snow. Sam yelps when the cold snowflakes hit his ears. He leans up and throws his snowball. Steve turns around so that it hits him in his back. He can't really move quickly in the deep snow, so he's stuck in place. 

He laughs, whipping around and gathering more snow. Sam’s laughing so hard he can feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. They feel cold and his lungs are burning a little from exertion but it just feels so good to be so silly. 

Steve hits him again, taking advantage of the fact that Sam’s laughing too hard to properly gather any snow. It hits him in the neck and Sam cries out. He sees Steve winding up again already and tries his best to move out of the way of the next snowball coming straight for him. Steve gets him in the chest this time and snow splatters up into Sam’s face. This makes Steve start giggling. “I'm kicking your ass!” He says through his laughter.

Sam calls back, “Not for long!” and crunches his way closer to Steve. 

“No!” Steve says, then turns around to try and flee from Sam’s advance. 

Sam leans down and arms himself with another snowball. Steve’s only made it a few steps by the time Sam catches up to him. He goes for the asshole move and smashes the snowball on the back of Steve’s neck.

“Ah!” Steve yells, “You're such a jerk!” Then he turns and smashes a previously-concealed snowball in Sam’s face.

Sam gasps from the cold and Steve starts cackling. “No, you're the jerk! What a dick move, Rogers!” Sam says. He's laughing again despite the chill soaking through him. 

“You give up?” Steve asks, eyes sparkling mischievously. Sam’s struck again at how amazing Steve looks. His glasses have spots of melted snow on them. His nose is totally pink and his cheeks are perfectly flushed. Sam nods, smiling. 

“You’re really beautiful.” he tells Steve, taking a few steps closer to him. He fists his hands in Steve’s jacket and pulls their bodies together. 

Steve ducks his head a little and his cheeks flush even more. “So are you. The most handsome guy I’ve ever seen, even when you have snot running down your nose.” He wipes a snowflake off of Sam’s cheek with a gentle touch. 

“I do not!” Sam wipes his nose with his glove to make sure. “You’re a liar!” He gives Steve a playful shove in the chest. 

 

Steve giggles, “Am not!” He shoves Sam back, and because god forbid Steve Rogers do anything half-assed, Sam loses his footing in the snow and the two of them end up in a big pile on the ground. 

Steve lands with an “oof” on top of Sam with his face a few inches from Sam’s. He looks shocked for a minute before he just starts laughing. It’s a full on belly laugh that Sam hasn’t heard in too, too long. It sets him off too and the two of them are just lying on a sidewalk in the quiet snow, making the most noise on the whole block with their hysterical laughter. 

“I’m sorry!” Steve finally manages. “Are you hurt?”

Sam’s still laughing, “No. My ass will probably be sore tomorrow.”

“Aww,” Steve gives an exaggerated pout, “poor baby. I’ll kiss it better.”

Sam smiles, “Yeah? My lips hurt too.” he puckers them, “Right there. I need a kiss there too.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks, smiling. He gives Sam a little kiss before pulling away. For a second they’re completely silent and still, Steve’s sparkling, love-filled blue eyes just looking into Sam’s brown ones, then Steve kisses him again in a rush, like he can’t help but do it. Sam wraps his arms around Steve’s body, as if somehow they could get closer. It’s a sweet, slow kiss and Sam’s pretty sure it’s the only thing that matters right now. Everything is too quiet and still to be concerned with anything else. He licks into Steve’s mouth softly. Steve makes a pleased hum into Sam’s mouth. They pull apart and Sam sees Steve above him. Steve smiles and bites the corner of his mouth. His cheeks are so, so pink and there’s Christmas lights near his head, haloing him and making his hair look even lighter than it really is. 

“I love you,” Steve tells him quietly. Then he kisses Sam again. “This was a really great idea. You always have the best ones.”

He's starting to shiver in the snow, so he gets off Sam’s body and extends a hand to help Sam get up. “Yeah sure, you say that now.” Sam replies. “You’re really lucky I love you too.”

 

They get back to the house a few minutes later. Sam and Steve strip off their wet clothes and throw them in the bedroom hamper. They’ll go down to the basement and do wash later, Sam thinks, then he sees Steve still a little flushed and naked now and he decides the wash can wait until tomorrow. He doesn’t care about wet clothes sitting when Steve looks so good.

Sam walks up behind Steve when he’s trying to get a new set of clothes out of his dresser. He wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and leans down so that he can kiss Steve’s bare, freckled shoulder. “Let’s warm up in the shower,” he suggests. He can feel the heat radiating off of Steve’s face at the thought, he swears he can. 

Steve spins around in his arms. He puts his cold hands on Sam’s sides and Sam jumps from the feeling. Steve giggles as his fingers slowly travel down Sam’s hips and onto his ass. He gives Sam’s ass a squeeze. “Okay,” he agrees.

The shower is warm. They huddle together to attempt to share the water properly. Steve has his head resting on Sam’s chest and his eyes closed. Sam has his arms wrapped around Steve. Their bodies are flush and they’ve both been hard for a while but are in no rush to do anything about it. Right now they’re both content to share warmth and just be close to each other. 

Steve pulls back after a few more minutes. He stays with his chest pressed up against Sam’s. Sam knows it’s because he can’t see Sam’s face if he moves too far away since he’s not wearing his glasses anymore. He says, “I wanna wash you.”

Sam gives his forehead a little kiss, “Yeah, okay.”

Steve soaps up a washcloth with the body wash that he buys Sam. He gently brings the washcloth up to Sam’s shoulders and works up a lather. “This is our third Christmas together.” He states.

“Who would have thought you'd manage to keep me for almost four years now?” Sam teases. He lets his eyes close at the nice feeling of Steve washing him.

Steve chucked and says, “Not me. You're perfect.”

Sam mumbles, “No m’not.”

“You are,” Steve insists. “Look at these shoulders.” He gives Sam’s soapy shoulder a squeeze, then moves his hand lower and cups Sam’s bicep. “Look at these arms, Jesus.”

“You keep talking like that you won’t be able to get me all clean before I get distracted.”

“I’m not getting anywhere near your sweaty balls right now.” Steve chuckles. He’s blushing red on his cheeks and nose. He finishes washing Sam’s arms and moves to his chest. “God, look at you, Sam.” Then he presses himself up against Sam’s chest, getting the soap all over his own chest and neck and kisses Sam hot and sweet.

Sam makes a pleased noise at the feeling of Steve’s tongue in his mouth. “Focus, baby.” he admonishes. 

Steve laughs again, a little breathless but manages to keep washing Sam’s body. Sam relaxes into his touch, feeling the washcloth move over his chest and stomach. He turns around so Steve can wash his back. Steve gets down on his knees so that he can wash Sam’s ass, crotch, legs and feet. Sam gasps when he feels the warm, soft washcloth move over his cock. He’s getting over-sensitive from being hard for so long. 

“I like you down there.” he tells Steve. His voice sounds thick.

“Yeah, yeah. Rinse off” , Steve says as he, unfortunately, stands up again. 

Sam does and then grabs Steve’s washcloth and body wash. “Your turn.”

Sam washes Steve off just as gently and slowly as Steve washed him. He starts with Steve’s left shoulder, and leans in close to press a soft kiss to the right one before he soaps that up too. Steve’s body relaxes and he lets his head loll to the side. He makes a happy sound and closes his eyes. Sam washes down his chest before he can’t help himself anymore and sinks to his knees. Steve cocks his head to the side in question. Sam just smiles and drops the washcloth on the floor of the shower before saying, “Sorry, can’t wait any longer.” and taking Steve’s cock in his mouth fully. 

Steve lets out a shocked noise and grabs on to Sam’s shoulder and head for balance. Sam sucks Steve reverently, savoring the moment. He licks up and down Steve’s cock and sucks on the head gently. He takes his cock in his mouth all the way and hollows his cheeks to properly suck him down. Steve’s letting out little moans and gasps above him. Sam bobs his head up and down Steve’s cock, getting into it, and wraps a hand around his own cock to relieve some of the pressure on his aching, dripping cock. 

“Stop. I wanna do that.” Steve moans. 

Sam makes a displeased whine but continues moving his mouth around Steve’s cock. Steve taps his right shoulder in warning, “Sam,” he says. Sam just redoubles his efforts and within a minute Steve lets out a long moan of his name and comes hot in his mouth and throat.

Sam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands, wrapping Steve in his arms almost immediately. Steve sinks into his embrace and catches his breath for a while. With his asthma, sometimes it takes a while for him to calm down. It’s never bothered Sam any. 

Then Steve gives him a little shove so that his back is against the shower wall. He kisses Sam once, twice before he’s sinking down on his knees. He licks at Sam’s cock slowly at first, teasing little kitten licks. He licks a long stripe up and down Sam’s cock before taking it into his mouth to the hilt, his nose brushing up on to Sam’s crotch. “Oh.” Sam moans, because Steve’s mouth feels so good- wet and hot. It looks good too, his little plump pink lips stretched around the darker skin of Sam’s cock. Steve moves his head up and down Sam’s cock slowly, hollowing his cheeks when he can. Sam’s not a small guy, so Steve takes his time to keep his jaw from aching. Sam groans, low and places a hand on to Steve’s hair. He wraps his fingers up in it and gives it a gentle pull. Steve’s eyelids flutter shut at the feeling and he moans around Sam’s cock, the vibrations going straight through Sam. 

He pulls off after a few minutes and jerks off Sam with one of his smaller hands. He looks up at Sam with big eyes and says- all sweet, “Come on, Sam. I want it. Let me taste you.” Sam groans and Steve gives the underside of his cock a long lick, as if it were the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. He looks up at Sam again and rests the head of Sam’s cock on his lips. “Please?” he asks and then fills his mouth with Sam’s cock again. Sam pulls at Steve’s hair again and the moan that Steve gives off in response is enough to send him over the edge. Steve swallows all of him and then looking up at Sam with a grin, all kinds of pleased. 

They wash themselves all over again then dry off and dress in cozy Pj’s. Steve turns on the white Christmas lights he's hung around their apartment and turned the overhead lights off. Sam flicks on the lights to their tree. It's a fake tree because of Steve’s allergies but it's beautiful anyway. The two of them had put it up on December first, too excited for their first Christmas in their new apartment to wait any longer. Steve had sat cross-legged on the floor and handed Sam the ornaments that they collected to hang up one by one. Some were old, from Steve and Sam’s moms. Some were new, ones that had caught Steve’s artist eye in a store or that had made Sam smile. Some were regular balls from the dollar store that they had purchased to fill in the empty spots. Steve had jumped up as soon as Sam hung the last ornament, and then climbed on Sam’s shoulders so that he could put the shining silver star on top. The two of them spent a long time after that just sitting on the floor admiring their tree. They probably looked like two starry-eyed kids, staring up at the tree like it held actual magic. Sam felt like they were. He had grabbed Steve’s hand and held it so tightly- just completely overcome with joy.

He's felt like that most of the time he's been with Steve though. Sam always found it hard to believe in true love when he was younger. He's been in love with other people before Steve, but there was always a sense of worry that came along with it. Sam always found himself concerned about some aspect of his previous relationships. With Steve there hasn't been any of that from the start. The two of them fit together perfectly. They had their ups and downs, but beneath all of that was an utmost devotion to each other. Sam knew he'd be spending the rest of his life with Steve. He thinks Steve knew early on too.

Steve finishes making their hot chocolate and brings Sam a cup. He slides in onto the couch and tucks himself all into Sam’s space. Sam throws a big, fuzzy blanket over their legs. He takes a sip of his hot chocolate. “This is really good.” He tells Steve.

Steve brings the cup up to his mouth and blows on it. The steam from the cup fogs up his glasses. He grins around his cup and says, “All you need is a packet, some milk and a microwave.”

Sam chuckles. “Joys of the modern world.”

Steve sobers for a minute. “What are we going to do if we can't have our moms over for Christmas?” He chews on his bottom lip in the way that he does when he's upset or unsure about something.

Sam leans forward and sets his mug full of hot chocolate on the table. He wraps an arm around Steve and pulls him into his side tightly. He replies, “We just have Christmas when they clear the tracks and we can get out again.”

“Easy as that?” Steve asks.

Sam nods and gives Steve’s head a little kiss. “Easy as that. They won't mind, you know that. Plus, all I need for Christmas is to have you here with me.”

Steve smiles up at him, “You're not so bad yourself.” He leans up and gives Sam a soft kiss. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“The same thing I must have done to deserve you. You make me the happiest man on earth.” He says honestly.

“Nope. I'm the happiest man on earth. I'll fight you for the title too.”

Sam laughs, “Of course you would. I'd let you win just so I can be the happiest man on earth’s babe.”

Steve laughs, then says, “I wanna listen to Christmas music. Put something good on.”

Sam pulls out his phone and does, putting on “The Christmas Waltz” by Frank Sinatra. They let the smooth sounds of the song wash over them.

Steve makes a pleased noise at the song choice. “My mom always played this around the house. It's a good one.”

Sam agrees. He starts to sing to Steve, not even caring how he sounds, “It’s the time of year, when the world falls in love”

“Every song you hear seems to say, merry Christmas. May your new year dreams come true.” Steve finishes, doing his best ridiculous Sinatra impression. 

Sam smiles at him, his little dork of a boyfriend. The two of them spend the remainder of the song singing lyrics back and forth and taking sips of hot chocolate all snuggled up with each other. 

The next song that comes on is “The Christmas Song” by Nat King Cole. Sam feels his eyes light up in excitement. This is one of his favorites. He pulls the blanket off of his legs and untangles himself from Steve. 

He stands up and holds his hand out, “Come on. Dance with me.”

Steve scoffs, “Really?”

Sam nods, “Please?”

Steve rolls his eyes but gets a giant smile on his face and stands up to join Sam. He presses himself up in Sam’s space. Sam interlocks their fingers and puts his other hand on the small of Steve’s back, holding him close. 

They sway gently back and forth, breathing each other in. Sam lets himself get lost in the smooth, raspy voice of Nat King Cole. He looks down into Steve’s eyes and lets himself get lost in them too. 

Steve smiles up at him and sings along to the song, “They know that Santa’s on his way. He's loading lots of toys on his sleigh. And every child is going to spy.”

Sam sings along with him again, leaning in close and brushing their noses together, “To see if reindeer really know how to fly.”

He kisses Steve softly, interrupting him mid-word and spins them around so that Steve giggles. Steve pulls himself in close again and stands on his tip toes to kiss Sam. He says, “I love the snow.”

Sam smiles then says, “Yeah. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's ever going to be enough Sam/Steve fluff. I hope you agree. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Follow me on [ tumblr ](unclesteeb.tumblr.com)!


End file.
